


Am I Your Good Girl?

by theadventurouswriter



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Soft Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theadventurouswriter/pseuds/theadventurouswriter
Summary: Oksana has nightmares and Eve calms her down.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 1
Kudos: 81





	Am I Your Good Girl?

Oksana liked to see a genuine smile on Eve’s beautiful face and oh, she loved to hear her laughter when the younger woman made her laugh. Oh, Oksana lived to make Eve happy until one night. 

Oksana was having a pleasant dream about Eve cupping her jaw in the kitchen while giving her a soft adoring smile. Then, it was quickly replaced by Oksana’s mother staring at her with empty and soulless eyes. Her voice was deeply haunting as she spoke. 

_ You’re evil. You have the darkness. You bring the darkness into this house. You ruined us. _

The words repeated themselves within Oksana’s dream and it was getting louder and louder in her mind. Oksana’s breathing was becoming erratic as her mind went at an astonishingly fast speed with her mother’s damaging words. 

“No!” Oksana suddenly choked out before sobbing with her eyes screwed shut. Her face looked pained as she was wracked with the nightmare of her Mother telling her that she had the darkness. 

Eve heard soft whimpering coming from behind her back. It sounded pained and pitiful. She turned around to find Oksana crying and her hands were painfully clenching the sheets as the nightmares wracked her younger love. 

“No! No! Mama, I’m not!” Oksana continued to sob in her sleep, her bottom lip trembled as tears ran down her cheeks. 

Without hesitating, Eve held Oksana’s head close to her chest while gently prising her hands away from the bedsheets. Oksana found herself being held by Eve. 

“Oksana baby, it’s okay. You’re safe here with me. You’re loved.” Eve whispered to try and get Oksana out of the nightmare she was having. Her breathing began to slow down as she felt Eve’s heartbeat and voice. 

Eventually, Eve’s soothing words calmed Oksana down. Her sobs died down and her breathing returned to normal while Eve gently rocked her in her arms, mimicking her own mother when little Eve had childhood nightmares. 

“I have the darkness.” Oksana whimpered. She knew that it was the damage done by Oksana’s mother. Eve knew Oksana Astankova was a vulnerable young woman who needed a lot of reassurance and she only wanted to be felt like she was wanted by people around her. Villanelle was a mask for her. However, Eve saw past Villanelle and saw the vulnerable young woman behind her. 

“No, stop that.” Eve hushed gently to reassure the young woman in her arms. Eve did not like it when Oksana deprecated herself in front of her. 

“What am I?” Oksana rasped out, her voice sore from the sobbing she was doing in her sleep. She looked up at Eve with a hopeful look while clinging onto what Eve would say next. 

“You’re a beautiful soul who likes to make me laugh. You’re Eve’s gorgeous girl. I know you’re extravagant but you’re a caring soul. I am so lucky to have you in my life despite both of us stabbed and shot each other.” Eve said with newfound confidence within her. She felt Oksana’s chocolate-brown doe-like eyes look up to her with a relieved smile on the younger woman’s face after hearing the words.

“Am I your good girl?” Oksana gently asked, needing reassurance from Eve while her hand were placed on Eve’s chest for a sense of security. She liked to feel Eve’s heart. Eve was her whole heart. 

“Oh Oksana, yes you are Eve’s good girl.” Eve chuckled adoringly while bringing her hand up to Oksana’s head to gently rub her honey-blonde locks. 

“I’m tired now. Can you keep holding me?” Oksana yawned quietly while Eve continued to gently rub her head, the movements were putting her back to sleep. She didn’t want Eve to stop. 

“Of course baby, I’ll keep holding you.” Eve nodded before placing a kiss on the top of Oksana’s head. She laid back onto the pillows with Oksana adjusting herself while being held by Eve. 

Soon afterwards, Oksana drifted back into a peaceful and safe sleep while being in Eve’s arms. Eve soon fell asleep with her hand in Oksana’s hair. 


End file.
